Edgar Kalou
| image = File:GoyPutzsnatcher.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Hartfield's Jewelry Store | status = Alive | affiliation = Hartfield's Jewelry Store Clovis Galletta Everett Gage | birth = 1907 | weapon = FN Browning 1922 | actor = Michael B. Silver }} Edgar Kalou is a Character in L.A. Noire. He is the owner of Hartfield's Jewelry Store and a suspect in the murder of Everett Gage, whom was shot to death by a FN Browning 1922 five times in the back in front of his store. Edgar owns a FN Browning 1922, and claims that it was stolen in a burglary several years ago. Edgar is of Jewish descent, having pride in his ethnicity and is quick to anger whenever someone objects to it. Cole can use this during the interrogation to get the facts out of his suspect, revealing Edgar as a dangerously violent man. Appearance Edgar is described as being 40 years old with brown eyes and brown hair. He is of Jewish descent, so his skin is a darker tan color. He wears a fancy suit fitting his position as a jewelry store owner. Personality Kalou is a natural born liar, from the moment Officer Cole Phelps arrives at his store to ask if he was Edgar Kalou, he lies and backs away claiming to find Mr. Kalou, before making a run for it. During the interrogation afterwards, he backs away from questions. Claiming his gun was stolen when in fact he has had it this whole time and of course denying that Clovis Galletta could actually be telling the truth in her interview. In addition, he is also a very impassioned individual. Allowing encounter after encounter with Mr. Gage form a rage withinside him, beckoning to be released at any confrontation. His way of acting out this rage was following Gage back to his shoe store, where he shot him five times in the back. This rage was seen in person by Phelps during the interview, when as a questioning tool, religious identity was brought into the issue and Kalou became infuriated ultimately spilling his confession. Plot "Buyer Beware" While walking along the street in Los Angeles, Officer Cole Phelps is startled by five gunshots and hurries around the corner to find a huddled crowd. In the center is a body of man, bloodied and shot to death. And Phelps instructs everyone in the area to back up, giving him room. Moments later a patrolcar shows up with two officers, one of them being Cole's partner Ralph Dunn and the other being Officer Tate. Through Dunn's persuasian, he and the other officer hold off the crowd so that Phelps can do some investigative work of his own before the detectives arrive. Phelps begins to investigate the body, finding a letter in the man's suit jacket revealing a bank statement from the Bank of Arcadia to a "C. Galletta" for a pair of pearl earings retailed at $52.50. The paper goes on to detail her payments to several bank tellers, going on to total a list of 8 different payments with a remaining balance of $8.00 to be paid out on November 19, 1946. The earings have to be paid on or before January 7, 1947 otherwise it will be returned to stock. Phelps returns the letter to the man's jacket and investigates a nearby trashcan, locating a FN Browning 1922 in a nearby trashcan with the serial number 01138. Phelps then enters the store, where he runs into Clovis Galletta. Ms. Galletta instantly streams into a pile of tears, while being talked to by Phelps. Revealing the victim to be Everett Gage, her boss for the store. After telling a false story, Phelps gets the truth out of her. Apparently while she was browsing Jewelry at Hartfield's Jewelry Store, Mr. Gage burst in becoming angry with her. With the store owner, Edgar Kalou, entering the argument. Gage insulted the store's merchandise, calling it cheap, nickel-plated and made in Japan, then he brought Galletta back to the shoe store before he was shot from behind. Galletta claims that it was Mr. Kalou that continued the shooting, with an angry expression on his face. Kalou tossed the weapon in a bin and walked away. With Galletta further revealing motive as Gage's intense hatred for the Jewish people, which Kalou happened to be. After the witness statement, Cole tells Dunn of his discovery and they both drive to the nearby store to find Kalou. Who stands behind his counter with a smug look on his face. The moment he's asked if his name is Edgar Kalou, he backs out and lies. Telling the officers that he will go get him. Instead he makes a run for it and Phelps chases him down along the street and alleyways until confronting him in a park. Pulling a gun and firing a shot in the air as warning to make him stop. Afterwards, Kalou is taken to the Wilshire Police Station for questioning, of which Phelps is set in charge of the interview. During the interrogation, Kalou constantly dodges questions implicating him. From the gun found in the trash bin, to a witness testimony, but as soon as Phelps brings up the subject of Kalou's religion, he becomes infuriated. And uses that to get a solid confession that he was the one who killed Everett Gage. Outcome of Case It is confirmed that he murdered Everett Gage in anger, with Phelps wishing him luck with use of his racial argument to get murder in the second degree. During the interrogation, Phelps said he'd get the gas chamber, but if a deal can be met, he would most likely serve multiple years to a life sentence. Gallery Untitled 33.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters